La primera lección de Jace
by Zeus Luna
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste sobre como fue la infancia de Jace? ¿Cómo vivían Valentine y el? Descubrelo en estas historias.


La primera lección de Jace.

Los personajes y lugares de este fanfiction son parte del mundo de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clare, por tanto, no me pertenecen.

La primera lección de Jace.

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde que frustraron el levantamiento del Círculo y Valentine Morgenstern se encontraba en la casa solariega de los Wayland, había ido a vivir ahí después de lo que paso en el levantamiento, se hacía pasar por el difunto Michael Wayland y su hijo que no conocía su verdadera identidad vivía con el, bajo el nombre de Jonathan Wayland.

Se encontraba en la sala de armas alistándose para la primera lección de su hijo Jonathan.

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas traspasaba las cortinas de la casa, Valentine miró por la ventana

–Un día el sol se alzara para mí –pensó.

Y sin más salió en dirección al cuarto donde dormía apaciblemente su hijo.

El día anterior a ese había sido el quinto cumpleaños de Jace, en los cumpleaños del niño Valentine siempre le daba lo que quisiera y el día anterior no había sido la diferencia, aunque tal vez un poco en lo que quiso hacer Jonathan.

–Un baño de espaguetis padre –le había dicho el niño cuando Valentine le preguntó sobre lo que quería para este año. El hombre sonrió con la petición, había pocas cosas que lo hicieran sonreír.

–Claro Jonathan, tendrás tu baño de espaguetis.

Su padre se acercó al cuarto de Jace y toco, tres veces, después de eso, abrió la puerta.

Jonathan se encontraba ya vestido con el pequeño uniforme de cazador de sombras que Valentine le había regalado para conmemorar su primera lección como nephilim, estaba mirándose al espejo muy emocionado, su cabello rubio corto lucia muchos más con esas ropas oscuras, (siempre había querido dejarse crecer el cabello, pero Valentine no lo permitió), sus ojos de un color ámbar dorado miraban curioso a su padre.

–Buenos días Jonathan –comenzó Valentine.

–Buenos días padre –contesto él.

–Te dije que el uniforme lo ocuparías hasta más tarde, primero vamos a hablar de la historia de los nephilim.

–No podía esperar padre, quiero pelear. ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy? ¿A romper brazos y piernas? ¿A pelear contra vampiros? –A Jace le había tocado ver varias veces como su padre se encargaba de vampiros y hombres lobo que los habían acorralado en alguno de sus viajes. Hubo una vez en un país de Europa del este, el cual Jace no podía recordar el nombre, que se habían topado al salir del hotel con 3 vampiros haciendo guardia en el callejón cercano a este, al parecer querían atacar a su padre, pero Valentine les rebano la garganta a los 3 en menos de 10 movimientos.

–Jonathan la paciencia también es una virtud, hay que saber esperar cuando es el momento exacto para hacer algo. Y ahora vamos a que desayunes para poder empezar con la lección.

Bajaron juntos la escalera de la gran casa, el comedor ya se halla llenó de una pequeña variedad de huevos preparados de diferentes maneras, jugo de naranja fresco y diversas frutas.

Jonathan se sentó a la mesa al lado derecho de su padre, como siempre lo hacía, y tomo una manzana la cual empezó a mordisquear, tomó un plato de huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja, se los zampo rápidamente, para ser un niño de 5 años comía bastante bien, ya que se la pasaba siempre de un lado a otro, corriendo, saltando, y jugando en los jardines de su casa.

Terminando de desayunar siguió a su padre a la biblioteca, Valentine abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, la estancia olía a madera vieja, y a polvo, pero siempre con el mezclado aroma de flores que entraban por la ventana que daba al jardín.

–Siéntate –ordeno Valentine.

Jace tomo una de las sillas con respaldo alto, su padre fue a tomar dos libros y le tendió uno al niño, Jace pese a su corta edad, ya leía y hablaba perfectamente, gracias a la tutela de su padre.

–Lee en voz alta Jonathan, pagina 3.

–Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los…

Después de una lección de 2 horas sobre la creación de los cazadores de sombras, su lugar de origen, el país en el que vivían, Jace estaba desesperado, por suerte su padre dio por terminada la sesión del día de hoy, al terminar Valentine le dejo de tarea leer el próximo capítulo del libro el cual se titulaba "Los instrumentos Mortales".

Al parecer según le explico su padre tendría tres sesiones diarias de estudio, por la mañana después de desayunar estudiaría la materia que a su padre le pareciera conveniente, después de eso tendría una hora para descansar o hacer la tarea y antes de comer tendría que estudiar diferentes idiomas, francés el sábado, ingles el domingo, el lunes latín y el martes rumano. Esos idiomas eran los primeros de varios otros que tendría que aprender,

Se retiró a su habitación a leer el capítulo que su padre le había dicho, terminando esto, se quedó recostado en su cama mirando el techo y pensando.

¿Hasta cuándo lo enseñaría a pelear? ¿Hasta cuándo aprendería a usar los cuchillos resplandecientes que usaba su padre? Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido pero combatió el sueño y bajo de nuevo a la biblioteca para buscar a su padre.

Entrando a la biblioteca solo vio una nota en el escritorio de madera tallada que estaba a la mitad del salón.

"Jonathan estudia el libro que te dejo junto con esta nota, será tu primera clase de idiomas, lee las primeras 10 páginas y haz los ejercicios ahí mencionados, cuando termines baja a comer, la efrit te preparara la comida."

–La efrit –pensó Jace-, nunca la llama por su nombre. Amelia era una efrit, una bruja que había nacido sin ningún poder en especial, y sus únicas marcas demoniacas eran, su cabello de un color verde y unas orejas un poco más puntiagudas de lo normal. Su padre la había traído con él en uno de sus viajes a Italia.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase de idiomas de ese día, con todo y los ejercicios que al parecer no eran tan difíciles como pensaba, fue directo al comedor, su padre no estaba.

Amelia estaba terminando de servir la comida para Jonathan, cuando este entro al comedor.

–Joven Jonathan siéntese por favor, estoy terminando de servir la comida.

Amelia siempre era muy servicial y atenta con él, aunque con su padre hacía muchas más cortesías, como si temiera de él, cada vez que pasaba Valentine, Amelia agachaba la cabeza y jamás lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Algo que Jace no entendía, dado que su padre era muy cariñoso con él, una buena persona.

Al terminar de comer fue directo al cuarto de su padre para ver si se encontraba ahí, toco fuerte tres veces, pero nadie abrió.

Entonces fue a la biblioteca y no había nadie, ninguna nota que indicara donde debía ver a su padre para el entrenamiento práctico, que le dijo sería siempre después de la comida. Estaba impaciente por empezar, pero su padre no aparecía por ningún lado.

Salió por la puerta de entrada, se sentó en los escalones de piedra blanca que estaban adornados con hermosas runas plateadas. El sol en su máximo esplendor le acariciaba la cara con un ligero calor, el aroma del bosque le llegaba a raudales, como a pino, madera y musgo.

Pensaba sobre el baño de espaguetis del día anterior, que divertido había sido eso, un poco pegajoso y muy resbaladizo, pero divertido. Entonces vio a su padre, alto, cabello tan rubio que era casi blanco, ojos negros, todo fuerza e imponente, su héroe.

Valentine caminaba por el jardín con su uniforme de batalla, sus cuchillos serafín destellando luz plateada cuando el sol los tocaba. Miro a su hijo con cariño, pero había algo más en su mirada, algo frío y distante.

–Levántate Jonathan, vamos sígueme. –Él obedeció.

Salieron de la casa solariega y se adentraron en el bosque, Valentine caminando un poco delante de Jonathan, quien tenía que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Pasaron por un sendero llenó de pinos y de árboles muy altos, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con hierba amarilla, un sonido repiqueteaba a lo lejos, pero no lo supo distinguir.

–Ahora Jonathan, cierra los ojos –ordeno su padre. –Jonathan palideció, pero obedeció.

Valentine le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo negro, lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, Jace escuchaba la respiración de su padre, rápida y acompañada del sonido de las botas cuando pisaban alguna que otra rama.

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso y casi asustado, no sabía porque, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento, desde que su padre lo miro de aquella manera más fría de lo normal. No era miedo a su padre. ¿Cómo podía temer a la única persona que lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que su padre le haría daño, él siempre había sido bueno, lo cargaba hasta su cama cuando se quedaba dormido leyendo los cuentos de cazadores de sombras, confiaba en el al cien por ciento, y sin embargo ahí estaba esa sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Valentine paro de correr y lo soltó suavemente en el suelo.

–No te quites la venda –exigió-. Esto Jonathan es tu primera lección práctica, orientación, localización y rastreo. Estamos a unos 3 kilómetros de la casa solariega, son aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde. La lección será esta, tendrás que regresar a la casa solariega lo más rápido posible, yo te voy a dejar aquí y te quitaras la venda cuando ya no escuches mi voz. ¿Está claro?

– ¡Papá, no, Papá, no me dejes! –Hizo ademan de quitarse la venda, Valentine le bajo la mano de un manotazo.

– ¡Jonathan escucha! No te quites la venda hasta que me haya ido, escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte, hay pistas por todo el bosque para que puedas regresar, pero entiende bien, esto no es un juego, hoy hay luna llena.

Jace sollozaba, y no entendía porque su padre le estaba haciendo esto.

–Jonathan hoy es luna llena, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? ¡Jonathan escucha!

Jonathan dejo de llorar.

–No, no lo sé –Dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su equipo de cazador de sombras.

–Eso quiere decir que en cuanto el sol se meta y la luna salga, este bosque estará plagado de lobos. –Jace temblaba.

–Papá no me hagas esto, por favor. –Valentine intentaba ser lo más frío posible, pero no podía, no con Jonathan.

–Vamos hijo, no te preocupes, yo hice lo mismo cuando tenía tú edad, tu abuelo me dejo en el bosque y logre regresar a la casa en menos de 2 horas. Yo sé que puedes Jonathan, ¿quieres ser tan fuerte como tu padre?

–Sí –respondió él.

–Deja que te diga algo y después me iré, la primera pista se encuentra a unos 200 metros al este de aquí, que el ángel te proteja Jonathan. –Y no dijo más.

Jace se quitó la venda y se dio cuenta de que su padre se había marchado.

Intentando no llorar, pero con todo el sentimiento de vació en el pecho se dio la tarea de caminar a donde su padre le había indicado.

–Estoy bien, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar –se repetía el niño.

Camino durante unos minutos con las piernas todavía temblando, era temprano, no podía tardar tanto en regresar, no dejaría que los lobos lo encontraran.

En el cinturón del pantalón había un pequeño cuchillo, casi una navaja, que Valentine había dejado en el uniforme de su hijo antes de partir, Jonathan lo tomó y se aferró a él como si fuera su padre mismo.

Se adentró en la dirección del bosque le había dicho su padre, e intentaba buscar alguna señal, alguna pista, pero no podía encontrar nada.

Tenía que pensar, ¿que sería una pista?, ¿que lo podría ayudar a regresar a casa? Y entonces lo vio, una flecha con un pedazo de tela blanca clavada en un árbol, se acercó y la tomó, uso todas sus fuerzas para poder sacarla del árbol, cuando salió la tela cayó al suelo, entonces vio que no era toda blanca, tenía una mancha escarlata.

–Sangre –pensó. Tomó la tela del piso y en cuanto toco la mancha escarlata una runa se dibujó y una frase salió con ella. "La sangre no se puede ocultar, la sangre delata a cualquiera"

Jonathan no tenía ni idea de que se trataba eso, el miedo lo embargaba de nuevo, se encontraba solo en el bosque, una pequeña navaja y un trapo lleno de sangre era lo único que tenía. ¿Por qué no pudo ser algo más descriptivo? Algo como, la casa está a la derecha.

Puso el trapo frente a su cara y volvió a leer. "La sangre no se puede ocultar, la sangre delata a cualquiera"

–Padre, ¿dónde estás? ¡Esto no es justo! –decía el niño medio sollozando.

Se tumbó en la tierra con el pañuelo manchado de sangre en una mano y la navaja en la otra. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de su hermoso día pasado, ¿por qué este tenía que ser tan diferente?

Aspiro con fuerza y un olor metálico le llego muy leve, abrió los ojos.

¿Metal? ¿En el bosque? Aspiro de nuevo con fuerza, el ligero olor a metal se mezclaba con el de la tierra, miró más allá de donde estaba, y una mancha roja, como la que había visto antes en la tela, estaba en el suelo, al lado de un arbusto.

Se paró con mucho cuidado, se acercó al arbusto y vio que este estaba también manchado del rojo escarlata, levanto la mirada y notaba una que otra mancha en algún árbol, o arbusto, "La sangre delata a cualquiera" vino a su mente.

Se encamino por el sendero de manchas de sangre aquí y allá, llegó a un pequeño riachuelo donde un pequeño barco de papel esperaba en la orilla.

"Rastreo completo" rezaba el papel.

– ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Todo para esto? –Grito Jonathan decepcionado, se acercó al río y bebió un poco de agua, el agua de Idris siempre era fresca.

Los ríos en Idris siempre bajan de las grandes montañas del norte –pensó.

Eso lo había leído en la lección de esta mañana. Levanto la vista y las vio, altas, imponentes, coronadas de un blanco hielo. Contemplando esa hermosa vista el sonido del agua llego y le recordó a aquel chisporroteo que escucho en el claro de hierbas amarillas antes de que le vendara los ojos su padre.

– ¡El río! ¡Era el río! –grito feliz. Le dio la espalda a las montañas y comenzó a correr río abajo. Fue tanta su emoción que no vio una gran rama que se cruzaba en su camino, tropezó y cayó golpeándose tan fuerte la cabeza que lo último que vio fue el pañuelo con manchas rojas cayendo dentro del río.

Valentine sentado detrás del escritorio perdido en sus pensamientos, que por lo general vagaban entre recuerdos y planes venideros, volteo para mirar por la ventana, faltaba poco para el atardecer y Jonathan no llegaba, la runa de seguimiento que le había puesto a la tela con sangre al parecer no servía. Valentine jamás sentía miedo, ni si quiera por su hijo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación con Jonathan, que parecía tan frágil, tan tierno, no podía dejarse dominar por los sentimientos, él no era así.

Jonathan tenía que regresar a casa, por su cuenta o nunca podría ser un buen cazador de sombras, si no podía con tan poca encomienda, que pasaría cuando estuviera solo con una horda de demonios o subterráneos.

Pero si hay una horda de hombres lobo, prontos a salir –recordó Valentine.

– ¡Ah por el ángel! –exclamo exasperado y se levantó de la silla.

La oscuridad lo soltó.

Jonathan se despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, sentía las piernas mojadas, tal vez porque se encontraba tirado con medio cuerpo dentro del río, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

Levanto la vista al cielo, ya se notaba el naranja del atardecer. Sintió un poco de miedo al pensar que todavía estaba lejos de su casa y reanudo su carrera todavía un poco mareado.

Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar el claro de hierba estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas, y la cabeza.

La luna se elevaba ya en el cielo.

Paro de correr, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía la respiración entrecortada, en parte por todo lo que había corrido y en parte por un aullido desgarrador que le erizo el cabello de la nuca.

Corrió detrás de un arbusto para resguardarse, un grupo de unos tres lobos se reunía en el claro y olisqueaban el aire, Jonathan que estaba completamente horrorizado, empezó a gatear lentamente hacia atrás para salir del camino de los lobos, sin ser escuchado salió a un camino rodeado de pinos y arboles muy altos.

– ¡El sendero! –grito Jonathan emocionado, un tremendo erro, en seguida de eso un aullido le taladro los odios. Dejando todo la cautela atrás, salió disparado por el sendero que lo llevaría a su casa, no quería voltear porque sabía que en algún lugar cercano se encontraban los lobos, no quería verlos detrás de él, no quería que fuera lo último que viera.

No sabía si era su miedo, pero Jonathan escuchaba que algo se acercaba rápidamente tras él.

–Tengo que llegar, tengo que, soy fuerte como mi padre –pensaba Jonathan, pero en ese preciso instante algo se abalanzo sobre él, dejándolo tirado en la hierba con las manos y las rodillas raspadas por la caída.

Entonces volteo y vio un enorme lobo de ojos furiosos y dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón, el lobo estaba a punto de cerrar sus enormes mandíbulas sobre el cuello del niño cuando algo plateado acuchillo el aire y se hundió rápidamente en el cráneo del lobo.

Jonathan pataleo para quitarse de encima a tan horrible ser, pero cuando volvió a verlo era un hombre de piel morena y duras facciones, se quedó horrorizado al ver el cuchillo de plata que sobresalía su cabeza.

Un fuerte gruñido lo saco de su ensoñación y se irguió para mirar a su padre dando una fuerte patada a la cabeza de un lobo, y rodando para salir del zarpazo de otro.

Valentine tan certero como siempre, dio una estocada al aire con su hermosa espada de plata cuando un lobo se abalanzaba directo a él, seccionándole la cabeza limpiamente. Miro a su alrededor para buscar al siguiente, pero este ya corría adentrándose en el bosque.

Valentine corrió directo a su hijo.

–Jonathan, Jonathan. –Se arrodillo al lado de su hijo y vio sus pequeños ojos mirando a lo lejos. Había algo en ellos que nunca había visto, una ensoñación perfecta, una mezcla de orgullo propio y valentía, miro hacia donde el niño tenía puesta su vista y se dio cuenta de que no estaban a más de 50 metros de la casa y se veía la entrada del Jardín principal.

–La encontré –dijo Jonathan y se desmayó.

Zeus Luna escritor de Fanfiction.


End file.
